alien escape
by dragoman12
Summary: Ben has to regain almost all of his aliens except loyal ones
1. a new beggining

It was a normal day ,well if you call a giant robot and a tetramand normal ,but you get the point.

Well if that isn't that normal you got problems ,then again most people don't turn into giant aliens on a daily basis ,and most people don't have a cousin with a book of spells and a kitty mask ,and my granpa is part of a secret government organization and owns a rocket propelled RV... but yeah my life is pretty normal.

So my day is about to get abnormal.

* * *

"zzzzzz taco pizza zzzzzzzzz salmon on rye zzzzzzz"I was asleep dreaming about, you guessed it then I rolled over and popped the DNA focalizer off of the omnitrix. I was completely oblivious to the fact that all but the loyal aliens were escaping it.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING.

* * *

One climber was dangling by a cliff so this would be my wake up call,"HEY DWEEB GET OUT OF BED AND GO HERO!"

"OW Gwen right in my ear, I think I'm deaf now."

"WELL?"

"I'm on it YAWN(neck cracks) IT'S HERO TIME!," then I was engulfed in a flash of green light after I randomly selected an alien.

"AW, Benwolf I was hoping for XLR8 or Stinkfly, but Benwolf will work."

"GO!,YOU DWEEB BEFORE THAT MAN FALLS."

I took off claws in the dirt tail ,flapping behind me, wind in my fur, this was my life and I accepted it I loved it today was no different with a howl and a leap I was climbing down to the climber what surprised me was it was a girl my age too.

"Hello doggy can you help me."

"You're not afraid of me?"

"No, should I be?"then she took me off guard by burying her face in my fur."You're soooo soft. But I reeeaaally wan't down now."

"Alright." I assured her as I placed her on my back piggy back style and did a slight howl then started climbing again.

She started giggling like crazy when I went faster,"yay you're a better climber than I am,do you have a name doggy."

"Benwolf."I said as I found my paws standing on flat ground I placed her back on the ground and licked her short moment was interrupted by a lepadoctorine with a plumber badge stuck on its face.

"AHHHH! that's the thing that caused me to fall." she screamed into my chest with a whimper.

I placed her back on the ground and leaped after her attacker," Hey punk, what business do you have in attacking little girls!"I snatched his leg and gave him a sonic he fell forward putting his plumber badge onto the omnitrix. I landed with a thud and was accompanied by a little girl and a red beeping omnitrix. I sat forward as I returned to my human form.

"No need to thank me it was my pleasure to save you."I turned to walk back to the rust-bucket when I was kissed on the cheek.I paused for a moment and kept sooner than I walked into the beaten-up RV and heard an all too familiar beep.I pulled my wrist up and looked through the were missing like: Heatblast, Fourarms, XLR8, Cannonbolt, Ripjaws, Eye Guy, Ditto, Wildvine, Upgrade, and Way Big."Granpa most of my aliens are..."


	2. the quest

missing."

"Missing, what do you mean missing?"

"Gone,Hasta La Vista,Adios Amigos."

"We better give Azimuth a call."

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

* * *

"WHAT, BEN TENNYSON IF YOU HAVE DELETED THE DNA FILES IN THAT OMNITRIX I WILL PERSONALLY COME DOWN THERE IN MECHAMORPH ARMOR AND KICK SOME HOMO-SAPIEN BUTT!"

"Azimuth, this wasn't my fault this time promise."

"Well your little promises will not bring back my alien DNA ,**NOW WILL IT**!"

"Tell me how to get them back."

"Oy, track them down and rejoin both omnitrix symbols to align the DNA sequencer."

(_CLICK_)

"Well that explains why Stinkfly isn't missing, but why did the others stay like Benwolf and Wildmutt?"

I walked over to the radio and turned it to the 'EMERGENCY BROADCAST CHANNEL'

"_Please evacuate immediately fires are spreading fast. Fire Fighters can not contain the flames. Evacuate immediately._"

"Granpa I gotta hunch that Heat Blast is behind this."

"One way to find I drive you two get some rest you'll need energy for your upcoming battle."

It seemed as if my granpa drove for hours and I slept for just as long, but after a long drive we arrived Gwen had studied her book the whole way and was wearing her lucky girl costume, and granpa said I could handle this and he wanted to sit this one out._I agreed_.

Stinkfly was my weapon of choice considering he can fly and his slime can put out we arrived I told Gwen to take care of the fire that I would go get a piece of myself I found the rampaging Pyronite he was torching a fire truck I'm sure the is some irony in that though.I flew down to the fiery beast and narrowly escaped being torched by a fire blast. I shot an immense wave of slime at him. The battle raged on for 3 minutes when Gwen showed up and used a paralyzation spell then a headbutt to the chest ended the fight for good. Heatbast was once again part of the omnitrix.

"BEN REPORTS OF A MONSTER FISH IN A LAKE NOT TOO FAR FROM HERE WE NEED TO GO."


	3. SURPRISE!

K guys its me for some reason the website is deleting some words so just bear with me and thanks for support catsrulegirl and jakevoronkov1 for following, so ripjaws is next or is he

* * *

As granpa was driving I was in the table seat with Gwen playing Sumo Slammers 5 our game was unplugged.

"BEN, did you do that just cause I was beating you Sumo style?"

"No I was sitting next to you the whole time."

"Well make like an air-wick and 'plug it in, plug it in' dweeb"

I walked over to it and something slammed into me, _hard!_I fell to the floor of the rust bucket and Gwen shrieked from surprise.

"OH CRAP WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Ben I didn't even see that , are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"XLR8 never left the rust-bucket, but how do you catch somthing you can't even see?"

"Easy if you're not a simple-minded dweeb like you just go stinkfly and stick it to the floor so he'll be slower."

"Got it, **it's hero time!**"

I pressed the green, round button and the selector ring popped up I dialed up stinkfly and slammed the ring down I was engulfed in a green light and yelled "Stinkfly!"But an ever so annoying voice said,"Ben ya might wanna do a double take."Sure enough it was not stinkfly, but none other than UPCHUCK!Then I went flying into the windshield and my granpa apologized and said were here. We had arrived at a lake with a battling Four arms and Rip Jaws but I had no idea how I was going to take down 3 Top Aliens with a chubby, hungry not to my knowledge there was a fourth ,a watcher, one that would be my key to victory.I opened the door with one of my four, long, stretchy tongues and has hauled out of the RV at super speed by my tongue.I soon realized I was in over my head because I wasn't able to hit XLR8 with a plasma lugi I had made from a grill I saw him, my salvation, Upgrade.I looked back and Ripjaws was biting into Four arm's neck and Four arms was holding XLR8. I took advantage of the moment and consumed Upgrade then spat him at the trio of explosion turned the lake into a crater.I grabbed the aliens with my tongues and one by one added them back to the omnitrix. Then the omnitrix timed out and I retuned to my human form.

**"BENWOLF!"**

I was then greeted by the same climber girl who I had saved from stinkfly back at the Grand Canyon.

"Hi, what are you doing here?Are you following me?And why do you not run away from the giant, ominous explosion?"

"I wanted to see you , and I thought that might be you."

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead."

"Sorry bet I look like a jerk now, but we're miles away from where I saw you did you get here?"

"My bike there was a nice tall green guy who made it for me."

"You mean this?"I dialed up Upgrade and slammed it down.

"No you're much too small now."

I looked up at her and she was freaking **HUGE!**I had turned into grey matter.

"Aw man."

"I'll carry you back to your RV."

She scooped me up in her soft hands and carried me to the we were greeted by Gwen and a lot of like: why am I being held by a cute girl, why was I stuck as Grey Matter, who she was and why was she told us all would be answered in due time but she was tired right now and needed some rest.


End file.
